


家教

by Orlando_Aolanduo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando_Aolanduo/pseuds/Orlando_Aolanduo
Summary: 李帝努在大学遇到了他的高中家教（他的小老师）
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 1





	家教

李帝努保护着他的冰咖啡，挤进500人满满当当的大教室。他从无数个裤管前蹭过，又跨过无数个放在地上的书包，看着各种肤色的同学为了让他通过，一个接一个噼里啪啦地收起小桌板，他觉得尴尬极了。

好不容易坐下，摆开他的各种学习装备，才发现眼镜没带。  
好了，这节课只能用手机拍板书了……

老师换一页PPT，他就跟着拍一张。弄得隔壁同学以为他特别刻苦，悄悄以敬佩（或者是“无语，他怎么这么爱学习”）的眼神瞄着他。  
李帝努拍到大概第8张的时候，坐在两排前面的一颗黑色脑袋恰巧回了头，大概是正好想和后面的朋友说话。他头还没转到他朋友那儿，就不小心和李帝努还有李帝努的摄像头对上了。  
两个人尴尬地定在那里，眼睛对着眼睛，那男生的笑容还僵在脸上，周围的空气都快跟着一起僵住了。

那男生张了张嘴，企图开口说话。但还没等他纠结完，就被李帝努打断了——但那关不掉拍照声的韩国手机发出了“咔嚓”一声。  
男生喉结动了动，像是咽了口唾沫，回过头去继续听讲。

李帝努用力捏了捏手机，低下头把板书上每一个字母都抄在笔记上。他觉得自己就像是在练英文字，知识抄了一遍，什么也没记住，什么也没理解。  
今天真是他的倒霉日！尴尬！社死！无语！  
他本该翘了课去骑行社的。

课还有一半没上完，李帝努开始三分钟换一个姿势翘二郎腿。  
笔记抄了又抄什么也没记住，咖啡喝完了他就打开盖子开始嚼冰块。  
他觉得冰块都冷到牙缝里了，老师开始讲最后一小节；他腮帮子冰凉凉的，好像脖子也跟着冰凉凉的，老师开始收尾；他把舌头顶着上颚，感受着嘴里的温差，老师宣布下课。

教室里冷气打得很足，他冲出教室，走到阳光下的时候四肢都缓慢麻木了。  
热浪向他扑来，像是突然打开了鼓起风的柜子，一下子把他带回到两年前的夏天。

两年前李帝努刚来美国，但没几个月就要考SAT。  
家里给他找了个家教补习数学，一个中国来的男生。

他爸妈看到广告就觉得妙，中国人数学肯定都很好，还是朝鲜族，李帝努英文听不懂的话两个人还能比划一两句。

家教来他家的那一天，李帝努刚骑完10公里。  
他在院子里裸着上半身，蹲在草地上给公路车后轮轴承上润滑油。身上带着刚运动完的汗珠，让小麦色皮肤在阳光下闪着健康的光。他把心爱的自行车倒着立起来，边滴油边用手指轻轻拨动后轮。这车的花鼓很嚣张，颗颗咔咔地响着，对李帝努而言，这简直就是最幸福的声音。

他听到脚步声，于是回头：  
“Hi，我是你的数学老师，Renjun”，他用英语说完又用朝语说了一遍。  
“Hi，我是Jeno”

李帝努把他带进家里，趁着父母和Renjun聊天，上楼回房间冲了个澡。

Renjun，黄仁俊，Jun……这个名字在他舌尖和上颚间反复翻滚，也和呼出的热气一起被水打湿。  
他的家教长着一张典型的漂亮亚洲男生的脸——精致的五官，小巧的鼻子，亮晶晶的眼睛——也是典型李帝努前男友的长相。

他走下楼的时候头发还没完全擦干，发尾积聚的水珠顺着脖子落到锁骨，又滑到胸上。扑面而来的冷气和滑动的水珠把他激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，也让他胸前的两点挺立了起来。他咬了咬嘴唇，坐在了沙发上。

黄仁俊和他父母聊得很好，他们似乎很满意他的教学计划，也觉得他是个成熟可靠的孩子，于是立刻就让李帝努把老师带回自己房间，开始第一天的授课。  
黄仁俊跟着他进了房间，眼睛悄悄瞄了瞄他的床和四周的布置，然后乖乖坐到了书桌前。他这样乖，倒是让李帝努产生了自己反而是老师的错觉。

两个人并排坐在不大的书桌前，肩膀无法控制得快要靠在一起。黄仁俊似乎是有些尴尬，努力把腿往旁边放，避免碰到学生的大腿。不过桌子下的腿能分开放，手却都要一起搁在一张不大的桌上。两个右撇子的手肘难免会碰到。黄仁俊俯下身给李帝努讲卷子上的题的时候，鼻子呼出的热气也难免会有些飘到李帝努的手臂上。

不讲题的时候黄仁俊就抱着手坐着，把桌子上的空间都留给李帝努，他盯着学生做题，却用余光悄悄瞄着——  
他刚刚洗完澡，穿着一件普通白T，下面穿着休闲短裤，柔软地覆盖着他的大腿，远离他的那条大腿根上还放一根凸起的东西。都是男生，黄仁俊当然知道那是什么。

李帝努做完那道题，回头看老师的时候正巧听到黄仁俊咽了口唾沫，喉结也上下滚动了一下。他顺着他的余光，趁着低头捋头发，看了一眼自己的大腿根。

他们又凑到了一起，黄仁俊给李帝努讲他刚刚做完的那道题，以及涉及的知识点。他们凑在一起，比分开的时候心脏跳得更快。他们听见突突的心跳声，却根本分辨不出是谁的。

黄仁俊几乎是仓皇而逃，开车在回家的公路上，脑子里全是刚刚的场景。那是他的学生，头发没有擦干，他转过头跟自己说话，眼睛就直直盯着，看进自己的眼睛；他不小心碰到了自己的手臂，就不动声色地继续贴着；他半裸着蹲在阳光下，简直就像是青春本身。

李帝努把老师送走以后就把房门锁起来了。他用手指摸着黄仁俊坐过的地方，手肘放过的地方，连他水杯放过的地方都摸了一遍。

第二周黄仁俊又按约定来了李帝努家，这次他没穿牛仔裤，也穿着一条柔软的休闲短裤。他们坐在小桌前，腿碰到了一起却没有人再拿开。好像人们总是对平常看不见的地方更敏感。他们的大腿贴到一起的时候好像就比手肘靠在一起更亲密了。

第三周李帝努把手放在了黄仁俊的椅背上，差一点点就能搂住他。黄仁俊在讲题的时候被李帝努的手围着，像是要坐到他怀里一样。

第四周他们接吻了。  
黄仁俊转头就看见李帝努出神得看着他，用笔敲了敲他的脑袋，“要认真听讲，李帝努同学”。  
“老师，我已经没法儿认真了”

黄仁俊盯着他的嘴唇一张一合，感觉自己的心脏被那些文字激活，正猛烈地跳动着。那颗心脏顺着气管要往上爬，却卡在了喉咙口，疯狂地发出砰砰的声音。  
他听见远处传来冰淇淋车的音乐。他听到了李帝努眨眼睛的声音。  
他吻了上去。

李帝努把他的小老师抱到腿上亲，不是那种纯情而温柔的亲法儿，是他们都压抑了太久，斡旋了太久，控制不住的亲法儿。他们喘着粗气，谁也不放过谁。每一次舌头的交战，都要扫荡到对方的口腔深处。  
他们都感觉到对方硬了。黄仁俊的东西抵在李帝努的腹肌上，李帝努的东西正戳着黄仁俊的大腿根。

李帝努把他的小老师拎起来，压到桌前，用身体围住他。他用自己的东西顶着他的东西，他们嘴上没停，李帝努还一直在顶胯，顶了也不肯走，还要顺势压着摩擦几下。这下两个人的休闲裤都被顶出了明显的形状，帐篷高高竖着，生怕别人看不出来他们有多情动。

李帝努继续顶着，摩擦着，黄仁俊感觉自己的裤子都被顶到了极限，没有系带的裤腰都要被顶开了，甚至内裤里都有些湿答答的感觉。

“别那么磨磨唧唧的，搞快点儿”  
“遵命，老师”

他们互相拉开了对方的裤子，让内裤和两条休闲短裤自然垂落到了地板上。两根竖着的，硬挺的东西就这么跳了出来。

“老师都这么湿了啊”，李帝努握着自己的东西，用那湿漉漉的头部和冒着前液的小孔去怼黄仁俊的茎身，留下一片滑腻腻的痕迹。黄仁俊用小手抓住两个人的东西，堪堪圈住两个充血了红紫的头部，用力撸了几把。

他们的肉体贴在一起好几次了，最开始是手肘，然后是大腿，现在……是嘴唇和阴茎。  
但感觉是完全不一样的。这手肘、大腿怎么能和这冒着热气和湿气的最敏感的东西比较。他们成千上万的感觉细胞都集中在那里，感受着和另一个人的触碰。

黄仁俊能感受到他学生那东西的跳动，李帝努也能感受到小老师的逐渐膨胀。阳光下，什么东西也遮不住。遮不住那两根东西变得更大，或者跳动的青筋，或者更加充血的头部，这些全都一览无遗。

冷气打得充足，他们却好似在烈日下一样热。他们喘着粗气，把热气叹在对方的脖子上，或者哈在耳朵上。手的速度加快了……

“啊……操……啊我……我快了”  
“我也是……啊…………”

他们一起射了。

阳光透进窗户，把房间照得透明。

tbc.


End file.
